SpideyWolf
by Anabel2804
Summary: Temiendo por la seguridad de Peter, May decide que lo mejor para él es irse a vivir con la hermana de su madre por un tiempo indefinido. Ahora Peter debe adaptarse a este brusco cambio mientras se ve envuelto en el mundo sobrenatural debido a que su primo es un hombre lobo.


CAPÍTULO I

-Tu tía dijo que tu primo y un amigo que te recogerá para llegar a la estación, también confirmó que tú transferencia a la preparatoria Beacon Hills Alta fue aceptada por lo que has ingresado al mismo curso que tu primo una vez el verano termine- le Informa May haciéndole saber lo que había estado discutiendo con su tía Melissa, la hermana de su madre difunta, momentos antes de que partieran al aeropuerto.

Peter asintió con la cabeza ante lo anterior dicho por su tía haciéndole saber que había prestado atención a pesar de que mantenemos su vista alejada de la de ella. Puede suspiro dejándolo pasar por el momento.

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿Seguro que no te falta? - ¿Te gustó la atención de Peter? Tras el nuevo asentamiento lo intenté de nuevo - ¿Documentos? - asentimiento - ¿computadora portátil? - Otro asentimiento - ¿Mudas de ropa interior? - otro más - ¿Fotos de Ben, mías y tus padres? - y uno más, esto le estaba comenzando a estresar. No hay nada mejor que utilizar la última carta del mazo - ¿T-tu traje de Spider-man? - susurro quedamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por Peter sabiendo que su mejorada audición se lo permitiría.

Eso sin duda le prestó atención ya que lo vio voltear hacia ella más rápido que lo que hubiera imaginado. La mirada de Pedro se ha mantenido en ella por algunos segundos antes de la tristeza se entienden en un nublar con sus ojos de castaños y vuelven a un lado. Y ahí estaba, sabiendo ahora por su comportamiento.

Con un último suspiro, Puede acortarse la distancia entre ella y su sobrino colocando una mano en su hombro para tratar de resolverlo.

-Peter- llamo, pero este se negó a un voltear -Cariño, mírame- si utilizo un tono suplicante, no le tomo importancia.

Después de un par de eternos segundos de vacilación, Peter finalmente conectó sus ojos con los de ella.

-Peter, no quiero que tomes esto como un castigo porque no lo es ¿De acuerdo ?, Sí estoy haciendo esto, estoy preocupado por ti y tu bienestar. claro lo que ya estaba diciendo -Cariño, que no hay que ver en este momento, pero si estoy haciendo esto es tu bien y puede que me equivoqué, pero en este momento es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Y Dios sabía que era la mejor pues después de pensar demasiado en sus opciones, era, la mejor manera de todas, que el 100% de seguridad de que Peter estaba a salvo y fuera que cualquier clase de peligro.

Haber sido, sinceramente, entender y apoyar a su sobrino después de enterarse de que él era Spiderman, lo que había hecho durante meses rompiéndolo poco a poco con cada moretón, corte o herida grave nueva con el cual Peter llegaba a casa después de su patrullaje, Pero la fractura definitiva había sucedido hace tres meses cuando una nave espacial había sido arribado nuevamente en Nueva York.

El hombre del hombre no había sido la mejor forma posible. Si te preocupas por el límite cuando Peter se enfrentó a un hombre exterior y un espacio exterior exterior por poco y la mataba. Por suerte, o en el pasado, he tenido a Tony Stark protegiéndolo.

Si bien su agrado no es más importante en el mejor término posible, ni siquiera se reconoce ni se preocupa ni se preocupa ni cariño. Peter eran auténticos. Si bien, llegó a pensar, y el interés del hombre, así como a su vez, a las nuevas habilidades mejoradas, fue cierto que no había sido así.

Este hombre le había confesado, después de confrontar al enterarse, que era la verdadera "finalidad" de la pasantía de Peter, que se convirtió en un tema de la época. diferente Se puede tener en cuenta el impacto que había tenido Peter en la vida del hombre. Su sobrino había estado en el corazón de hierro de Stark hasta el punto de la relación Mentor-Pupilo que había tenido hasta el momento.

Entrando en que Tony Stark había visto a Peter como un hijo había sido tal como se había recibido. Aquello le había dicho dolores horrores, al enterarse de que Peter había visto a un hombre como una figura paterna, había sido doloroso, sobre todo porque ese lugar había estado ocupado.

Peter se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en mente. Me había aclarado que, si bien, había visto a Tony Stark como una figura paterna, nunca se había reemplazado en el lugar que Ben había adquirido y mucho menos en el lugar que su propio padre tenía. Aquello había sido calmado a May lo suficiente, pero no apaciguado con su inconformidad como con el hombre.

Así que, a pesar de sus reservas con Stark, su respuesta se redujo mínimamente sabiendo que el hombre lo hizo todo lo posible para mantener a Peter a salvó durante a la pelea, pero lo que no significa que Peter se salvó de una buena reprimenda y que escaparse de una excursión escolar solo para ayudar a Stark no le ganaba muchos puntos en el libro de mayo para que más tarde ese día Peter recibiría un buen castigo. El problema había sido que Peter no había llegado a casa aquel día, ni al día siguiente.

Cuatro días, cuatro días de la vida y la preocupación por lo que vivimos May Parker, la vida por todas partes posibles, sin saber el paradero de su sobrino.

La teoría de que Peter había desaparecido junto con Stark, el golpe de lleno como una bomba, la desaparición del hombre se dio a conocer en los medios. El solo pensar en su bebé perdido en el espacio hace que todo el contenido de su estómago quisiera regresar por donde había venido.

Durante esos cuatro días, lo único que había podido hacer, era la época de mayo, cualquier divinidad que quisiera prestarle atención, y Peter regresará pronto y en una sola pieza. Sus rezos han sido escuchados la tarde del cuarto día.

Regresa a la casa después de un día de trabajo El día de trabajo, cuando se vio. Ahí, parado en la sala de estar, se ve como se ha pedido.

Una vez superó el golpe Lo primero que hizo fue llorar, llorar en los brazos de su sobrino que también comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas, para luego pasar a los gritos, gritos que combinan impropios junto con amenazar, y luego pasar al otro lado de llanto.

Una vez que se calmó lo suficiente, confrontó un sobrino exigente que le informara que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Algo renuente, Peter había terminado de confesar a todos y cada uno de los detalles que había vivido en los últimos cuatro días sabiendo que no era una opción.

Y es así como Puede ser entendido. Se introdujo en este plan un maquiavélico que un loco. Titan alienígena había sido configurado para extinguir a la mitad de cualquier criatura viviente que existiera en el universo recolectando seis piedras que tienen poderes cósmicos dentro de ellas. Se enteró como Peter, Stark, y un tercer hombre llamado Extraño, se aterrizó en un desierto planeta que había sido exterminado por una guerra nuclear. Se enteró de cómo en dicho planeta se reunió inesperadamente con otras personas / extraterrestres que también se hicieron llamar a sí mismos Guardianes de la Galaxia y el cómo con ellos planean un plan para enfrentar a Thanos, el Titán loco. El cómo había perdido el mismo y había fallado perdiendo la piedra que extraño lleva consigo. El cómo está la batalla se extiende hasta Wakanda donde los Vengadores Pícaros le hicieron frente al ejército del Titán. Como Peter, Stark, Strange y los guardianes llegarán a un tiempo para ver a Thor asesinar al bastardo, pero que la batalla no ha sido terminado ahí ya que todavía existe un ejército enfurecido al cual extinguir.

Y Peter continuó, contando cómo les había tomado casi dos días en erradicar dicho ejército. El cómo después de eso se reunió para el destino sobre el destino de las piedras y el final decidimos destruirlas y su existencia misma era solo un motivo para que alguien más busque el poder sobre ellas. Después de eso las cosas siguieron por sí mismas. La recopilación de daños, el tratamiento de los heridos, las cosas típicas que surgen después de una guerra como aquella.

May solo escuchó a medias cuando Peter comenzó a hablar sobre cómo Stark y los Pícaros llegaron a un acuerdo, su mente estaba perdida en todo lo que había escuchado procesando poco a poco aquella información. Cuando estaba sobrecargado, por fin había llegado un momento, Peter había estado en peligro, en peligro mortal y ella no había podido hacer nada para protegerlo.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, la cuenta de que el pionero utilizó sus poderes más allá del papel de un vigilante, y esta fue la única misión para el día.

Algún día Peter sería un Vengador.

Y lo que la aterraba.

No, ella no estaba lista para dejar eso que pasara. Dios Peter tenía 16 años, solo era un niño, en lo único que podía preocuparse en sus estudios y actuar como un adolescente normal, no en el rescate de la gente ni mucho menos en el universo.

Ella tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo para que Peter volviera a ser un chico normal, mínimo por un tiempo. Y recordó, Melissa McCall, la hermana menor de María, ella sin duda podría ayudarla.

No he tenido contacto con la mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que vino de visita, con su hijo Scott, hace ya tres años, pero también tiene la ayuda de un amigo para cualquier cosa que involucra a Peter, al fin de cuentas también era sobrino de ella.

Llamó a Melissa dos días después del regreso de Pedro. Ha sido una llamada algo impulsivo donde habló sobre sus preocupaciones acerca de la seguridad de Peter y el cómo crear que Nueva York ya no era del todo seguro para él. La llamada finalizó cuando Melissa aceptó su petición de recibir a Peter en Beacon Hills para el próximo año escolar y a mayo el resto del verano para convivir con su sobrino y tratar el tema de lo que era lo mejor.

Y ahí estaba, en el aeropuerto a minutos de que el vuelo de Peter fuera de un último intento de hacerle entender.

-Yo se May- respondió Peter después de un prolongado silencio.

Mayo suspiro por lo que sería una vez enésima vez. Lo que se entiende y se entiende es completamente diferente.

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad- citó haciendo que Peter la mirara atentamente -Lo se Peter, y estoy de acuerdo con las palabras de Ben, pero no del todo. Sí, tienes estas grandes e increíbles poderes y no te estoy diciendo que no los utilices para proteger a los demás, eso es algo que se pueda hacer alguien responsable, pero sin los ojos de su sobrino, tomo sus manos entre las suyas -Peter, A veces la responsabilidad se hace responsable de uno mismo, se captura la duda se muestra en la cara de su sobrino continúa. Se trata de ser egoísta, pero en este momento no es responsabilidad de proteger a los demás sino en ti, Peter, en tu protección y en tu seguridad, y lamentablemente Nueva York ya no puede brindarte eso.

Quería alegar, Peter tenía una clara intención de hacerlo, contradecir a May y decir que su responsabilidad como con los demás era más grande que en sí mismo, pero no puedo hacerlo, por más que intente no podría, porque en el fondo lo sabía. razón, había estado descuidándose a sí mismo desde hace tiempo. ¡Demonios! Ned y MJ se han recalcado varias veces cuando aparece un aviso pidiendo ayuda. No había estado prestado.

Pero lo que había hecho caer completamente en cuenta de ello fue durante la batalla contra Thanos. Creyendo que no podía con ello, a pesar de que Tony le había dicho que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible del peligro, se había enfrentado al Titán de su cuenta y se falla fácilmente en hacerle frente. No está de acuerdo con eso, una vez aterrizado en Wakanda, después de que el loco Titan fuera asesinado, hizo un frente de un grupo de extraterrestres a los que, si bien, los vencedores, terminó con las tumbas que unirían un mayor periodo de tiempo en sanar

Nunca había visto a Tony Stark tan preocupado y molesto como en mi ocasión, ni siquiera después de lo que había sido visto tan serio, tan ... Decepcionado. Fue horrible ver esa emoción plasmada en la cara del hombre que hoy como figura paterna.

Había sido una charla bastante larga la que había tenido con el Sr Stark aquel día. Una vez que Peter poco a poco se daba cuenta de la realidad del asunto. El sentido de la auto conservación se ha vuelto a convertir en realidad, y si se quiere seguir siendo un hombre araña.

-Cuando digo las cosas, Peter, lo único que espero que me escuches, si te digo que te quedes en la margen no es para el momento o porque no hay que mares capaces de ayudar, lo que te digo para protegerte, para que estés seguro Una salva! Porque lo único que me importa es que usted está bien.

Así, por qué, más allá de lo que yo quisiera, sabía que May, y el Sr Stark, tenía razón, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

Si bien, tengo cierta necesidad de volver a visitar Beacon Hills, después de diez años de su última visita, no tengo mucho interés en vivir todo un año en dicho pueblo, aunque extrañará a su tía Melissa ya su primo Scott.

Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni lo había intentado, ni tampoco había preguntado nada. Puede ser su tutora legal, por lo que el Sr. Stark no puede hacer nada en contra de cualquier decisión que ella tomará con respecto a él, y si Puede crear lo mejor por Peter en este momento era mandarlo con la hermana de su madre, Entonces, no le quedé más que respetar su decisión, aunque no le agradará la idea de que Peter está fuera de él.

Así que miré en su cara a los ojos, viendo cómo se anhela y la esperanza de que entendamos lo que acabamos de decir, plasmado en ellos.

-Lo que entiendo May- respondió sincero, porque se convirtió en un problema, -Enserio lo hago.

Puede que mires esperando encontrar la mentira en tu rostro, pero al no verla.

-Espero que así sea- fue lo único que dijo.

[Pasajeros con destino a Sacramento favor de abordar por la puerta 10]

Y ahí estaba, su vuelo ha sido anunciado.

-Bueno- dijo May torpemente, ella nunca había sido bueno con las despedidas - ¿Seguro que no te falta nada? - Buscando nuevamente una última confirmación.

-Nada- respondió en esta ocasión -Tengo todo en orden.

-Bueno- asintió -Peter- lo llamo a pesar de que toda su atención aún se refiere a ella.

No queriendo ser malo con ella, el abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar tía May- confesó

-Y yo a ti Peter- contestó ella cepillándole el cabello con los dedos.

Se quedaron así por un largo momento antes de verse obligados a separarse.

-Cuídate ¿Sí ?, Manténgase alejado de los problemas y llámame en cuanto llegue a casa de Melissa.

-Lo haré, te lo promete- y era algo que trataría de cumplir.

-Se que lo harás- sonrió mayo.

Sin nada más que decir, Peter tomó su maleta de mano y se dispone a ir hasta la puerta.

-Peter- el llamado de su tía lo detuvo -Tu traje- susurro e inmediatamente entendió que se refiere a su traje de Spider-man -Si necesita usarlo- dijo antes de dirigir una mirada -Que sea por un motivo necesario.

La mirada por un momento antes de asentir.

Cuando se guardó el traje en la maleta no tenía mucha idea de porque también había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo en Beacon Hills, pero si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Con un último adiós finalmente se perdió en la puerta de abordaje. Estando en el avión el único pensamiento que Peter pudo tener, de momento, fue: "Beacon Hills, ahí voy"


End file.
